Belladora Lupin: 7 Years in the Life of a Werewolf
by Bella163327
Summary: In my story Tonks and Lupin DID NOT die and we delve in to the lives of their daughter Belladora with her trio of friends, but Bella has a secret she is a werewolf. With a new enemy she must get through Hogwarts. AUish cause Lupin and Tonks live
1. Train Ride of Strange Encounters

**Hello who ever so happens to be reading my story that's by the thanks any way I just thought I'd tell you this my story about the nest generation but the golden trio`s children aren't the stars a girl a made up is. By the way I ignored the fact that Tonks and Lupin died deal with it**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Today was a very important day for the Lupin family for today was when their daughter Belladora Nymphomeada Tonks Lupin was to start Hogwarts. It was also important that their son Teddy was starting his third year, Belladora was more important or that was the girl herself thought on a brisk September morning seeing it was the day she started Hogwarts after all. As Belladora came down for breakfast she saw her mum with slight frown on her face and Belladora knew exactly what was worrying about.

For despite her families hope she had inherited something from her father other than his courage and smarts she was also a werewolf. So it had always been the plan that she'd does the same thing as her father in his teaching days she would prepare a Wolfsbane potion and curl up in the Shrieking Shack as harmless as a newborn fawn.

"Don't worry Mum everything will be fine."

As soon as Belladora finished reassuring her mother her father Remus J. Lupin walked through the door. Instantly Belladora went to hug her father. But stopped when she realized he had company because behind her father was none other than her godfather Harry Potter followed by his petite wife Ginny and their three children.

Lupin said "Hello everyone I'm home," and then whispered in his daughter ear that

"Why don't you wake Teddy, Belladora?" But almost immediately after that

Belladora replied to her father in an annoyed tone "For the last time please call me Bella and leave off the Dora"

Because it seemed that Bella (As she must now be known) had decided that Belladora was an unreasonable name decided to only go by Bella, Despite his misuse of her name she went upstairs to wake her afore mentioned lazy slug that was her brother.

When Belladora came back with Teddy she heard the tense voices of the adults discussing only as she drew near did Bella hear that she was in fact the topic of their discussion. Then her and Teddy being Lupins and Mini Marauders themselves, held back to eavesdrop.

"If she doesn't have a normal life it'll be my entire fault" Her father was saying in a broken tone.

She heard Uncle Harry say " Remus I've said this before and I'll say it again your daughter being a werewolf isn't your fault so stop beating yourself up about it." She heard Uncle Harry say.

Then Auntie Ginny added her two Knuts "Anyway Remus people are much more accepting of werewolves these days and you are a hero after all."

There was a quiet laugh and then Bella decided she didn't like this conversation and decide to make her and Teddy's presence known by pushing Teddy into the sitting room right into the direction of eight year old James Sirius Potter.

Teddy being a teenager and hardly being awake almost ran into the child but was put off course with the flick of wand by their all seeing mother Mrs. Lupin and instead ran straight in to the kitchen table. Suddenly their clock had already to half past ten and then realized, today was the day, she the only Lupin daughter was going to Hogwarts.

Bella was extremely happy when they reached Platform 9 3/4 because she knew she was going into Hogwarts but what Bella didn't tell them that she was also nervous that she would have no friends. When her parents had finished saying their good byes, Bella was searching for an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, but so far no luck all of them seemed to be filled with happily chatting friends. Then Bella being the clumsy girl that she is tripped in to a compartment with a redheaded girl with piercing grey eyes, Bella decided resolutely that this girl would be her first friend.

The read head immediately was kneeling beside Bella as soon as Bella had fallen. Roughly the young werewolf brushed herself off, she was used to falling (she had inherited her mother's clumsiness) and started to stammer apologies to the red head but the girl simply ignored it, held out her hand so they could shake.

The red nodded at her so she could go first "Well my name is Belladora Nymphomeada Tonks Lupin" she proud after all to be a Lupin.

When she said her middle name the girl smiled slightly but it wasn't a malicious smile more like she was laughing with her rather than at her. Bella grinned she knew she was going to like this girl.

Bella inclined her head at the redhead indicating that she should introduce herself. Regally the redhead said "My name is Liz Gryffindor,"

Bella gasped with good reason because she knew their hadn`t been a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor since… well ever.

Seeing the young werewolves reaction to her name Liz hastily continued "If you must am I am direct descendant of Gryffindor but DON'T bother me about it" she said they all rather fast so buy the end she gasping for breath.

Bella realized her name was touchy subject she quickly started talking about Quidditch.

As they neared the Hogsmeade Station Bella and Liz were on their to becoming great friends but as they neared the station after they had finished putting on their robes Bella and Liz were going to find Teddy, wanted to annoy him. They found him in a cabin surrounded by his trio of friends and one small girl who seemed very confused. Their initial plan forgotten, they pushed their way past Teddy's quartet to introduce themselves to the poor girl she had, after all been sitting with Teddy the entire train ride.

Then went to sit beside the small girl Liz being a very direct girl instantly stated with the simple question "Why are you sitting with these bozos" to which the blonde replied in a quiet voice "Well one of those bozos is my big brother"

Bella having seen Teddy's entire group two consecutive summers in a row asked "Which one?" and so the slight girl indicated a flaxen blond who Bella recognized as muggle-born Jason Walker and suddenly realized this must be his little sister the famed Alice Walker.

Bella replied in an very excited voice "Hi do you know how much I've heard about you from Teddy and your brother I can't believe there is another muggle-born witch/wizard in your family do you know how rare that is you must an amazing family of muggles then "

Alice smiled in a shy way she was used to it so she said this time in a low voice "My mother was a squib though, the magic must have skipped a generation."

Bella heard the thoughtful tone of voice and thought Alice would make a very good Ravenclaw.

Suddenly a group of three burst into the compartment the in the front was a girl with heavy lidded eyes and coarse black hair reached her waist.

The girl began, "Why, the filthy little blood traitor Lupin girl ," Bella stood up recognizing the girl it was Bellatrix Lestranges niece Bellona Velia "Been to any annual animal parties yet" Velia continued

Before Bella could reply a girl with silvery blond with tints of red and lovely blue eyes shot back "Been to any death Eater parties yet Velia."

The Veela charm and Weasley wit could come from none other than Victoire Appoline Weasley. Velia having nothing to say about that left with the two thugs who were none other than Ruby Goyle and Pansy Nott.

After they left Bella turned and said "Hey Vic where have you been the entire time I'd like you to meet my friends this Alice Walker and Eliza-", Liz glared pointedly at her "I mean Liz Gryffindor."

Victoire looked amazed she had never heard of Gryffindor descendants before so instantly she started to question Liz about it. "So are you related to the Potters because they are descendant also?"

Liz responded with a "Well you know Charlus Potter had a little sister by the name of Elizabeth who then married a wizard named Max Pries and moved to France. Who then had a daughter named Hattie Pries who had a daughter named Sapphire who married a wizard named Smith who moved back to England and traced their lineage back to Gryffindor and changed our last name to Gryffindor."

As everyone was amazed by the story we slowly moved into Hogsmeade station and heard the very recognizable

"Firs' years follow me we're going cross the lake! Firs' years!" The call was bellowed through the crowd by the lovable half-giant that is Hagrid.

As Bella reached the boats she couldn't help staring up at the moon which was at its half. Bella knew that despite the fact werewolves were accepted more these days there was still some bigots out there and no one could know her secret. And with that comforting thought she got in a boat with Vic, Liz Alice.

Review this Story


	2. Ghosts and Not So Suprising Sortings

As the first years made their way across the lake there was a lot of scattered muttering about the Sorting. Some of the muggleborn students scared half to death about it, when Bella peered at Alice she seemed decidedly unconcerned about something that defined her entire school career, when Bella questioned her about it she replied serenely.

"No sense worrying about something that can't be changed."

As Bella pondered her response Alice began a conversation with Liz about the houses. While she listened to Liz explain all the different characteristics of the house Bella began to think about her own sorting. To tell the truth Bella had no idea where she wanted to go. Teddy was in Hufflepuff like their mother, but her father had been in Gryffindor so had nearly all the Weasleys, except for one. Fleur Weasley had never gone to Hogwarts but at Beauxbatons she had belonged to the house most similar to Ravenclaw. Grandma had been in Slytherin. Bella had no idea where she belonged but she hoped it would be with one of her friends.

As the boat ride ended all the first years were crowded into the Entrance Hall and out came the Deputy Headmaster and new Charms Professor, Timothy Shacklebolt. As he began the welcoming speech Bella tuned him out and began to look around until she spotted what she was looking for. It was a silver statue of a howling wolf with an engraving at the bottom that said "Semper Aequalis" which meant always equal in Latin. Her father had told her that if someone ever persecuted her for her status that statue was a Portkey to their home all she had to say was "Remus and Romulus founders of Rome." The password had been her mother's idea, it made Bella laugh.

As Professor Shacklebolt left them to wait by their selves, the ghosts arrived. They seemed to be complaining about Peeves. One a small fat monk noticed the first years he let out a start of surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" But then he zeroed in on Bella's bright turquoise hair (she was half Metamorphagus so she can change her hair and eye colour) he continued in a loud booming "Are you dear girl, related to Teddy Lupin perchance?" (Her brother and her both sported blue hair) Bella was by no means afraid of the ghost but her answer still came out a bit squeaky

"Yes I'm his sister," then Bella continued in a bolder voice "and who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Fat Friar and resident ghost of Hufflepuff House." He continued rather cheerfully

For some reason his introduction heralded the other ghosts. A ghost in tights and a ruff said

"I am Sir Nicholas the ghost of Gryffindor where dwell the brave." A rather grim looking lady who was on the arm of a gaunt bloodstained man said

"The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw and this" gesturing at her companion "-is the Bloody Baron of Slytherin House." And with that they all floated out the opposite wall.

When all the ghosts were gone Alice turned to stare at Bella in amazement. Bella who thought the staring was kind of weird snapped at her

"What?" Alice kept on staring so finally Bella reached over and slapped her lightly on her cheek. Then Alice said "You just spoke to a ghost."

Liz inserting herself into the conversation said "Well technically she spoke to four, but what's the difference?"

Alice just repeated "You spoke to a ghost." Suddenly it hit Bella, Alice was muggleborn she didn't have ghost floating around a lot. It seemed the thought hit Liz at the same time.

Liz began to explain "Ghosts in the wizarding world are not like your muggle stories, they do not intentionally haunt people, nor is there unfinished business and they will not moan at you,"

"Unless it's a ghoul" muttered Victoire under her breath

"-and under no circumstance can they possess in any way possible." Liz finished impressively

As all that sank in Alice's pale green eyes became less wide and her face regained some of its natural rosy glow. Seeing that Alice was still kind of confused about the whole ghost thing Bella turned to Liz and asked impishly

"So Miss Gryffindor which house is for you?" Liz scowled at her and replied sarcastically "Hmm I have absolutely no idea can't be Gryffindor or anything."

"Well at least you don't have worry Liz," said Vic "Uncle George said if I'm not in Gryffindor he'll disinherit me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," said Alice "Luckily I'm a clean slate my parents don't care about houses, though I'd rather be with you guys and away from Jason and that Velia girl."

"Darn guess Slytherin and Hufflepuff are out." Said Bella mock disappointed "and Vic, George was joking he told me that if you escaped the Weasley curse he'd give you another discount on Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products."

Just as Victoire was going to reply one Bellona Velia forced her way into the group but before she could say anything Professor Shacklebolt came back to fetch them. The sorting had begun.

As the first years formed a somewhat presentable line the professor led them into the Great Hall as they entered the hall Bella heard Alice gasp in amazement. When Bella peered at her, her eyes were predictably fixed on the ceiling or lack there-of. When everyone had quieted down their eyes were fixed on a shabby hat that sat on a stool. When it had everyone's attention it began to sing:

_Welcome to dear old Hogwarts_

_Quite a cheerful place _

_I'm the Sorting Hat you see_

_I put you in the right space_

_Wherever that may be_

_Is it Gryffindor?_

_A place of the brave acts_

_With their daring nerve _

_And chivalry_

_Or is it Hufflepuff_

_Where they always give their best_

_A place of fairness and truth_

_And everlasting sense of justice_

_Maybe you fit Ravenclaw_

_Where intellect is prized_

_You love to learn, have the sharpest wit _

_A place where it pays to be wise_

_Or is it maybe Slytherin_

_The sly and cunning _

_They will always end up on top_

_There you'll have your real friends _

_So come one came all _

_Let me see inside your head _

_I'll chose the place_

_Where'll eventually find your bed _

The entire Hall burst in to a tumultuous applause. When the noise had died down Professor Shacklebolt came up to the front and began reading names

'Anderson, Cole' was sorted in to Ravenclaw while 'Bortenlanger, Seth' was sorted into Slytherin. Bella tuned it out until she heard a familiar name.

'Gryffindor, Elizabeth'

Automatically everyone started whispering the Gryffindors in particular and it was no surprise when as soon as the Hat touched her head he bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" On her way to the Gryffindor table Liz shot a thumbs up at Bella. When the redhead sat down she was immediately bombarded with questions. Soon afterward they came to the Ls 'Landan', 'Letter', 'Lumez', and suddenly

'Lupin, Belladora'

As Bella strolled up to the stool she tumbled, but as she passed Teddy she saw wink quickly at her. That gave her more confidence and she walked more assuredly to the stool. When she sat down the Sorting Hat slipped over her face and a voice sounded in her ear.

"Ah Miss Lupin I was wondering when you would be Sorted you are very similar to your father even a werewolf just like your father, but you do some differences your more impulsive than him and more confident. Like your father you belong in, GRYFFINDOR!"

When Bella walked over to the Gryffindor table where they were all clapping politely though not nearly as loud as they did for Liz she morphed her hair to deep red with golden blond streaks. When she reached the table she sat beside Liz and settled down to wait for Alice and Vic's Sorting.

When they finally reached 'Walker, Alice' Bella was getting hungry but she waited dutifully through Alice's Sorting into Gryffindor. When Victoire was up she sat there for a very long time until the hat finally cried "RAVENCLAW!" and there was silence in the Great Hall. Never had there been a Weasley sorted out of Gryffindor. Then the House of Ravenclaw began clapping avidly and Victoire mouthed in Bella's direction

'I get a discount" which made Bella burst into laughter.

When they were done with the feast Headmistress McGonagall stood up and began the usual greeting speech emphasizing the fact the Whomping Willow is of limits. When she was done her speech the Gryffindor lead them to their Common room where the password was _Veritas _as they entered Bella couldn't help thinking that this was a great place.

When she climbed up to the dorm her, Liz, Alice and the two other girls Alyssa Krum and Heidi da Silva were too tired to do much other than get in to their pyjamas and fall asleep.

Bella's last thought before she fell asleep was that Hogwarts was turning out to be as she has imagined.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN ON MY JOINT ACOUNT doctor22siren13angel26 you can go find it there.**

**Thank you **

**-Bella**


End file.
